This application relates to the field of cushions and pillows, offering a compartmented cushioning device, designed in an array of colors, shapes, and sizes, for a wide variety of uses: indoors, outdoors, or in vehicles.
Various arrangements have been proposed in the past, for providing cushions and pillows, as a means to rest a person's head and other parts of their body. They are available in a wide variety of designs, materials, shapes, and sizes depending upon their intended use. From a conventional rectangular pillow used in bed, primarily for a person's head; to decorative cushions and throw pillows, for use on chairs, sofas, and recliners; to a wide variety of cushions and pillows made for special applications, such as body, bolster, donut, lumbar, neck, orthopedic, sleeve, sofa, and travel.
By definition, a cushion or pillow, is a cloth case stuffed with something soft, such as down, feathers, or foam. Documented history teaches us that pillows have been in existence for thousands of years, and have been found in ancient Egyptian tombs. Originally, pillows were primarily used by the wealthy, with highly decorated pillows becoming prized commodities first in China, Persia, and later in Medieval Europe. The Industrial Revolution saw the mass production of decorated textiles and pillows, making them available to many more people.
Over the centuries, there have been few significant changes to cushions and pillows. Although a number of improvements have been made; through the creation and use of new types of fillers, such as latex and memory foam; or by reshaping them, as in the case of an orthopedic or travel pillow; the basic construction of the cushion and pillow has remained unchanged; a cloth case stuffed with something soft.
And although there have been incredible advances in virtually every field of science and technology, with many innovations and inventions having been produced; up to now, the basic construction of the cushion and pillow has remained the same.
Cushions and pillows are used to cushion and position the head, face, and other parts of the body, with the object of achieving optimum comfort. And although they do cushion and position; due to the complexity and needs of the human body, and in particular the head and face; people often require more precise positioning than is offered by a conventional cushion or pillow alone.
Because an inch, or even a fraction of an inch in the position of a person's head, can make a difference in their ability to breathe, hear, or see comfortably; people frequently make use of their bare fingers, hands, or arms to support, adjust, or finely tune the position of their head or face. Supporting their head in this way, also allows its related muscles to relax. This activity is quite common, often unconscious, and now more prevalent than ever; due to the use of computers, televisions, and video devices. Just observe yourself and those around you, and you'll discover that we often use our fingers, hands, or arms to support and position our head or face, as well as other parts of our body.
While in bed, people of all ages, including babies and children, often place their fingers, hands, or arms under their cheek, chin, or jaw to slightly lift, support, and adjust the position of their head or face; allowing them to breathe and sleep more comfortably. Although this action does have its benefits; doing so with bare hands may promote the transmission of contaminants or germs to their ears, eyes, mouth, or nose, and may not be as comfortable as it could be, if there were a cushioning agent between their fingers, hands, or arms, and their head or face.
People also support and position their head, face, and other parts of their body in cars, buses, trains, and planes; as well as at their desks, on sofas, and in waiting areas; where they have to be seated for long periods of time, and if tired, would like to sleep or rest. Yet, even if they had a cushioning device; if they were to hold it up against a harsh surface; their head and face might be ok, but their hands and arms might be neglected, and subjected to a barrage of hard, rough, hot, cold, or otherwise uncomfortable surfaces. And, if the cushioning device was only being held up by the weight or pressure of the person, or by their external grip; if the person where to move or release it while sleeping, it could fall.
Cushions and pillows have been comforting people for thousands of years. And as useful as they are; a need exists, that up to now, has not been filled. The solution to this need, as being offered here, is the Compartmented Cushioning Device.